


Happy birthday Lisa

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, yukina not so smoothly obliterates lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: short lisayuki drabble for Lisa's birthday because she deserves it





	Happy birthday Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by both Yukina's dialogue in jpn version of bandori and the 4koma released for Lisa's birthday  
> I love not writing for like 4 months and then coming back with low quality drabbles I decide to write half asleep, I'll write something proper....eventually....I promis
> 
> happy birthday lisa ilu please come home one day

“Are you working on new lyrics?”

 

Yukina's presence in the otherwise empty classroom throws Lisa off of her train of thoughts. She closes the notebook filled with scribbles and phrases and despite feeling surprised, she still beams at the person who's by her side. This is the first time they've seen each other today in person - Lisa feels guilty they didn't get to walk to school together but it was a busy morning. 

 

“I'm about half way done, so I'll show you later~”

 

“Oh?”

 

Yukina doesn't say much further and brings a chair over to Lisa's desk to sit next to her. Lisa is a little taken aback by Yukina's company, but Lisa was more than happy to welcome her presence. She's just not used to Yukina seeking her out like this during school hours, especially since she informed her beforehand she'll be spending the lunch break in her classroom in order to focus. She didn't bring up the reason why though.

 

“So Yukina~ what brings you here anyways? You didn't miss me during lunch, did you?”

 

She tried searching for answers in Yukina's gaze, but was met with an unreadable expression. The only thing Lisa takes notice of was the faintly flushed cheeks caused by Lisa's teasing. It’s cute, Yukina is cute when embarrassed. And knowing she can cause such subtle reactions is what puts Lisa's heart in danger.

 

Yukina scrunches her nose, and finally speaks up quietly; almost pouty, “Is it so weird that I've wanted to see you today?”

 

“Ahaha, no, not at all.” If there's one big weakness that Lisa has, it's how forward Yukina can be with her words. “I just thought we'd be meeting up after school, that's all.”

 

“Well,” Yukina clears her throat and Lisa's forced to meet her gaze. Even though there's fondness in her eyes, Lisa feels nervous under it. “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday personally, while nobody else is around seeking for your attention.”

 

The classroom suddenly feels really hot. It's true that she's been receiving good wishes from people all day, more than she expected. All the while she's been waiting - hoping to hear something from Yukina. But now that she's here like this, honest and serious, Lisa feels completely choked up. 

 

Yukina is so unfair. 

 

She's finally distracted by the light weight on her lap, and when she looks down she's met with a box of chocolates neatly decorated with a small bow. “Awhh… Yukina~ you really shouldn't have.”

 

“Nonsense. It's the least I could do…”

 

Lisa tries catching her gaze again, but fails to do so. There was something in the tone of Yukina's voice that felt almost vulnerable. Whatever it was, Yukina didn't want it to be shown, and so Lisa didn't press further with questions.

 

“You're so much sometimes… I know! Here, at least share it with m--”

 

When she looked up again, Yukina was close. Too close. Lisa froze. “Yukina..?”

 

Yukina stares briefly, and Lisa's lost in the determined gold eyes so much she forgets to breathe. And then Yukina leans in. Next thing Lisa is aware of is soft warmth on her cheek, and only after Yukina pulled away all red in face did Lisa realize she just received a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Even with the serious expression Lisa can tell there's a storm brewing inside Yukina. Not that she can say anything about it, the brunette feels like she could explode at any given moment. Her brain is still trying to process everything that happened and assure her she's not dreaming. 

 

Yukina breaks the silence by absurdly getting up. “I'll leave you to your lyrics, now. I… l-look forward to them.” Not once did she make eye contact with Lisa after what just accrued. 

 

“Happy birthday, Lisa.”

 

Even after she rushed out of the classroom Lisa couldn't comprehend the situation. Now that she's alone again she freaks out again, burying her face into her hands and groaning. It's really, really hot. 

 

“Yukinaaaaa! You really left me waiting all day just to do this, huh..?”


End file.
